Be My Partner?
by YuuKi.Z
Summary: How Oishi feels when his golden pair's partner is being paired with someone else. (Episode 56) he has mixed feeling for the match where he can't play, when he is being replaced by his kouhai, to see his partner play with other than himself. But Eiji helps him ease his mind.


First of all.. forgive me for the grammar mistakes, unintentional OOC, and many others! m(_ _)m but please make sure you are having fun reading this fanfiction.

**Be My Partner**

"Please tell Eiji.. I'm sorry" said Oishi to his kouhai, Momoshiro. _I really am sorry Eiji, after promising you that we won't lose anymore and will be the winner of national tournament at our hiding place, I got into an accident and hurt my wrist. But I believe that you're strong, Eiji. You can play well with Momo in doubles, though I'm still worried about it that I need to tell Momo your habits so he can react well to them. I will go to the court as fast as I can and support you as I always do, though this time from the spectators' bench. Wait for me Eiji!_

"Okay" said Momo as he takes the Seigaku jacket from his senpai's hand as a symbol that he will replace his senpai's place in the tournament. Nodding at his senpai, confidently he wears his wristband to cover up the secret of winning from his senpai and starts sprinting off to the court where all his other team mates have been waiting. In the journey to the court he keeps thinking on how great his golden pair senpais to remember each other habits in the courts and know how to react to them. His eyes filled with admiration to Seigaku's golden pair.

_Oishi won't play with me? _Eiji asked himself question that he already have the definite answer of but still can't believe it or don't want to believe it. _Baka Oishi!_ He insult his golden partner in his mind. _But to help a pregnant woman, huh? That's just like you, Oishi. And if you didn't help that woman and choose to leave her alone, I will definitely angry at you! _He chuckles. _ It's not like I can do anything, even though I'm still worried about the absence of Oishi's presence in the court but I believe that playing double with Momo is the best answer now. _The acrobat then join with his other team mates to welcome his wanna-be partner today.

Oishi looks worried at the clock on the wall whispers softly "the first match is going to begin soon, huh?" trying to make as soft voice as possible so that the pregnant woman won't be worried about him and focus on her baby. He then smile to himself feeling that his partner can do it even without his presence in the court, it still makes him feeling lonely though to think that his partner will partners with anyone else than himself, to think that they always be together as double. His thought then vanishes when he heard the painful groans from the woman, he then continue supporting her with his words because he can't do much since he is just a stranger to this woman.

**BRAAKK!** The sound of the hospital room's door being slammed fill the air making the vice captain of Seigaku looks at the door's direction automatically. There stood a panting working man running out of breath holding the door's knot. "Anata!" said the woman in between her groans, the man then runs towards the woman and holding her hands tight, his eyes full with worries. _So the husband has came, I hope I won't be late for Eiji's and Momo's match! _Wish the vice captain. After receiving lots and lots of thank you from the husband, he starts sprint off to the court.

When he finally arrived there he saw the score showing Seigaku at his lose, before he can worry about the score his eyes lay on the ultimate weapon of his and Eiji being used in the court. His worries vanished into thin air and smile appears on this face believing that the pair will definitely has a comeback with this Australian Formation. Though again he feels so lonely in the deep of his heart to know that his and Eiji's formation is now being used by Eiji and his new partner, Momo.

_If Momo can do this well with Eiji.. Maybe I have no use for this team, huh? The only good thing about me for this team is just my compatibleness with Eiji for double that people called Golden Pair. But now after people seen that the he can just be replaced with Momo, People will realized that he is so useless for both Eiji and this team. _"Yes! Just like Oishi senpai said!" Momo's voice blurred his thought as he saw his kouhai pulls down his wristband that covers the note that he gave him earlier in the hospital's room. _Is that means that their comeback is because of my note? Am I really not that useless?_ Oishi tries to make himself feels better.

"Game Seigaku. 4 times all!" _whoa they've got this many scores when I was thinking?! Sugoi na.. maybe I'm not as good as Momo to be Eiji's partner after all, t_he vice captain feeling down again. "They are playing great.. Those two.." he murmurs to himself, then returning the Bro fist from Momo. "Yo" he said to his partner, Eiji trying to make an expression where his feeling can't be shown at all, which then his partner reply with chuckles and bro fist. Oishi tries to hide his expression as well as he can as he begins to feel more and more inferior for both Eiji and Seigaku as he see Eiji's proud and happy expression.

The game then starts again, Oishi walks toward his other teammates, while trying to continue hiding his feeling from the Buchou of Seigaku as he is his best friend, he afraid that his feeling will be realized by him. "It'll be healed in 2 weeks" he answered one of his teammate's questions. _Yes, in 2 weeks I'll be completely healed and try to show you that I'm worth to be your partner, Eiji! _Oishi talks to himself. Then all his confidence vanishes by only listening to Inui's explanation of the current event that Eiji has progressing so much just from partnering with Momo. _Am I really no good for Eiji? Does that means always partnering with me makes Eiji won't be able to grow? _

He erases those thoughts from his mind and start focusing on the tournament, he is happy to know his partner has maturing so much and that the team has the chance to win this first double game even though he is no part of this. _Yes.. The game is more important than my feelings right now! _The boy said to himself. He's then exposed to the view of his kouhai, Momo and his partner, Eiji tricking their opponent with their cooperation to win the game. _Don't tell me.. is their cooperation better than when I am with Eiji? _He begins to start worrying again..

The match is over, Seigaku won by 3-2 with an additional match won by Echizen. However, Oishi doesn't really feeling happy, not because the match but now he has two problems in his mind, he really likes to worry so much. Unconsciously he arrived at the place where only he and his Golden partner know. Staring at the sunset, he doesn't realize that there is other person around him looking at him. _Chuckles_ Oishi turns around to see the one who chuckles behind him and he found his partner on the unused storage box where they always sit on. "Eiji!" Oishi calls out his partner's name in shock, "What are you doing here?" he asks. The young boy with red hair chuckles again "The other members may not notice it, but you can't lie to me nya~" he closes his sentence with a big smile on his face. Oishi lets out a sigh and looks up to his partner before he sits down beside Eiji. "I can't cover anything from you, ne Eiji" he said smiling to the other boy. "that's right nya~, you need to tell me e—very—thing!" the redhead demanded.

After 10 minutes finally the vice captain begins to speak, knowing that his partner won't back up once he wants something. "you know.. in today's match.. you partnered up with Momo.. uhmm.." then he fell into another silent, the red head waiting for his partner to continue his story without saying anything. Oishi then continues "you two seems to be a better pair than.. you with me.. I .." Oishi can't finish his sentence and letting out a sigh. Eiji can't keep quiet anymore and begins to speak "Why do you think like that? Are we the golden pair? You want me to just partner up with Momo? …. Is.. is that because you want to play single? Do you not need me as your partner anymore?" the redhead looks at his partner eyes begging for answer. "No.. it's not like that,Eiji.. it's just me.. looking at how much progress you made in today's match.. with Momo as your partner.. I'm feeling that I hold you down.. Momo.. he's better than me.. don't you think? Especially… since I am the one who asked you to play double with me.. I don't know if you really want to be my part-" his sentences is being cut by Eiji's "how can you think like that?! I want to be your partner.. I've said it before haven't I?! until the day I can defeat you! You are the only partner I want! Please stop worrying things like this.. If I don't want to be your partner.. how come we can play really well up to this day?! Haven't we understand each other so much?" Eiji said while looking right at Oishi's brown eyes.

Getting unpredicted reply by Eiji really shocked the vice captain making both of his eyes open widely. Then he chuckles in reply of Eiji's words to show that he understand fully about it and feels that he is so stupid to have those thoughts. _Ahh.. Eiji sure is a nice partner~_ he said to himself. Looking at Oishi smiling again ease the redhead's mind, he knows that he partner gets his message. "Ne Oishi.. I'm hungry.. let's eat nya~" he said to his partner getting smile as his reply. "you pay for me, kay? You made me worried dakara~ nya?" he said while running to the nearest fast food restaurant. "Haiiii!" Oishi shouted in order for his partner to be able to listen since he already run meters away.


End file.
